Looney Tunes Wiki:Looney Tunes TV Tracker
"THE PLACE TO FIND WHEN AND WHAT LOONEY TUNES ARE ON THE TUBE!" A Small History Back in September 2013, I created a site on Weebly called Toon TV, which was the first site to give out times for just purely cartoons on TV. Within 2 weeks, I grew bored, as I do on most projects, and I stopped updating the site. Then, on November 9th, I went back to Toon TV. The work was still getting to me. So, then I thought, why not do a blog series every week detailing what Looney Tunes cartoons are on TV! And the rest, as they say, is history. Want to see past weeks? Check out our archives! Week of 8/23/15 - 8/29/15 (All Times Eastern) LOONEY TUNES NOTE: Looney Tunes is pillarboxed (two black bars on top and bottom) on CN. BABY LOONEY TUNES *8/24/15 - 9am - Taz in Toyland/A Secret Tweet *8/24/15 - 9:30am - Comfort Level/Like a Duck to Water *8/25/15 - 9am - Things That Go Bugs in the Night/School Daze *8/25/15 - 9:30am - Creature From the Chocolate Chip/Card Bored Box *8/26/15 - 9am - May the Best Taz Win/Time and Time Again *8/26/15 - 9:30am - Mine!/Sylvester the Pester *8/27/15 - 9am - Cat-Taz-Trophy/Duck! Monster! Duck! *8/27/15 - 9:30am - The Brave Little Tweety/The Puddle Olympics *8/28/15 - 9am - A Lot Like Lola/Mother's Day Madness *8/28/15 - 9:30am - Takers Keepers/To Tell the Tooth LOONEY TUNES *8/23/15 - 10:30am - Portrait of the Artist as a Young Bunny/Street Cat Named Sylvester, A/Two Gophers from Texas *8/23/15 - 2am - Mutt in a Rut/Hoppy Daze/His Hare Raising Tale/Tweet Dreams/Lickety Splat/Leghorn Swoggled/Up-Standing Sitter *8/24/15 - 12pm and 2am - Feather Dusted/Heir Conditioned/Now Hare This/Highway Runnery/Satan's Waitin'/Dough For The Do Do/Quack Shot *8/25/15 - 12pm and 2am - Raw! Raw! Rooster!/Haredevil Hare/Pest that Came to Dinner/Rhapsody Rabbit/Fastest And The Mostest/Pest In The House, A/Hawaiian Aye Aye *8/26/15 - 12pm and 2am - Superior Duck/To Beep or Not to Beep/Walky Talky Hawky/Windblown Hare/What Makes Daffy Duck/Zoom and Bored/Fractured Leghorn, A *8/27/15 - 12pm and 2am - Birds Of A Father/Hare Splitter/Rabbit Hood/Slap Hoppy Mouse/Chaser On The Rocks/Quackodile Tears/Sock A Doodle Do *8/28/15 - 12pm and 2am - Forward March Hare/Daffy's Inn Trouble/Hot-Rod and Reel!/Room and Bird/Scarlet Pumpernickle/Wild Over You/Hop, Look And Listen *8/29/15 - 10:30am - Beep Prepared/Foxy by Proxy/Plop Goes the Weasel *8/29/15 - 2am - Design for Leaving/Hare Remover/Bully for Bugs/Hyde and Go Tweet/Corn on the Cop/Scrambled Aches/Little Red Rodent Hood THE LOONEY TUNES SHOW *8/23/15 - 11am - Mr. Weiner *8/23/15 - 11:30am and 5:30am - SuperRabbit *8/23/15 - 4pm - You've Got Hate Mail *8/23/15 - 4:30pm - Bobcats on Three! *8/23/15 - 5am - Best Friends Redux *8/24/15 - 5am - Mr. Weiner *8/24/15 - 5:30am - Here Comes the Pig *8/25/15 - 5am - Gossamer Is Awesomer *8/25/15 - 5:30am - Year of the Duck *8/26/15 - 5am - Shell Game *8/26/15 - 5:30am - Ridiculous Journey *8/27/15 - 5am - Grand Old Duck of York *8/27/15 - 5:30am - Gribbler's Quest *8/28/15 - 5am - Mrs. Porkbunny's *8/28/15 - 5:30am - Black Widow *8/29/15 - 11am - Best Friends Redux *8/29/15 - 11:30am and 5:30am - Bobcats on Three! *8/29/15 - 4pm - Itsy Bitsy Gopher *8/29/15 - 4:30pm - Rebel Without a Glove *8/29/15 - 5am - You've Got Hate Mail THE SYLVESTER AND TWEETY MYSTERIES *8/24/15 - 2pm - Go Fig *8/24/15 - 2:30pm - Catch as Catch Can/Yodel Recall *8/25/15 - 2pm - Casino Evil/Happy Birthday to You *8/25/15 - 2:30pm - Rotha Khan/Good Bird Hunting *8/26/15 - 2pm - Venice, Anyone?/Fifty Karat Furball *8/26/15 - 2:30pm - Feather Christmas/Fist Full of Lutefisk, A *8/27/15 - 2pm - Son of Roswell That Ends Well/Mynah Problem *8/27/15 - 2:30pm - Whatever Happened to Shorty/Big Knight Out, A *8/28/15 - 2pm - Brussel Sprouts/Golden Bird of Shangri-claw *8/28/15 - 2:30pm - When Granny Ruled the Earth/Dutch Tweet NOTES TBD Category:Looney Tunes Wiki